kawari
by summer dash
Summary: Sebuah kecalakaan menjadi takdir ironi yang mengikat hubungan antara 4 orang manusia. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino. Terkadang hidup memang penuh dengan misteri. AU. Republish


Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, semuanya terlihat buram. Ia bahkan merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti telah terhantam oleh sesuatu. Mengerang, ia berusaha menggapai apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya sehingga tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol segelas air dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia mengernyitkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi saat melihat dua sosok tubuh mulai menunjukkan atensi padanya.

"Urghhh…"

"Anda sudah sadar?" Pemuda itu bisa melihat siluet seorang pria mendekat ke arahnya. "Tuan?" Pemuda itu merasakan pandangannya semakin menjelas. "Kami belum menghubungi keluarga anda karena tidak menemukan kartu identitas pada tubuh anda. Apakah anda bisa mengingat nomor telpon keluarga anda?" Pemuda itu nampak terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Sang dokter menghela nafas. Ia maklum, untuk seseorang yang baru mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan bangun setelah mengalami koma selama 2 hari, seseorang akan susah untuk berkonsetrasi mengingat trauma yang mungkin di derita oleh pasien.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencatat nama anda terlebih dahulu untuk membantu proses pendataan. Nama anda siapa?"

"Aku… Aku… tidak tahu…" Sang dokter senior itu melirik ke arah perawatnya dengan khawatir. "Aku… siapa?" Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dan siapa dia sebenarnya saat rasa sakit yang tak terperi kembali melanda kepalanya, tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelubungi dirinya. Ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**Kawari**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
>Idea by Stevano Zefryn<strong>

**AU, OOC**

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Sai menutup ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sudut matanya melirik ke arah foto berpigura yang terdapat di atas meja kantornya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum ceria sambil memeluk tubuhnya─ yang sedang tersenyum, tersenyum dingin seperti biasanya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis itu, tunangannya.

Sai bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke pintu ruangan kantornya, tanpa emosi ia mengambil mantel yang ada di gantungan dan menggunakannya, mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Beberapa orang menyapanya, tentu saja. Ia merupakan salah satu Kepala Chief di hotel kenamaan ini. Inoichi hotel.

"Selamat malam Shimura-_san_, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan," Sai melirik ke arah petugas lift yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia teringat, baru saja Ino meneloponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pesawat mereka akan berngkat pukul 7 pagi. Besok ia akan pergi ke Hawaii untuk melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan Ino, putri pemilik hotel.

'_Menikah_…' Sai mencemooh dalam hati. Menikah adalah satu upacara sakral yang dilakukan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, Ino mencintainya, tapi apakah ia mencintai gadis cantik itu?

"_Konbanwa_ Shimura-_san_," Sai menatap ke sosok wanita yang menyapanya. Ia mengenal wanita ini, tamu tetap hotel mereka. Keluarga Yamanaka bahkan mengundangnya untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka di Hawaii. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah klien berharga bagi mereka.

"_Konbanwa_ Inomoto-_san_," Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Sai.

"Aku dengar kau besok akan berangkat ke Hawaii?"

"Iya, pengantin pria harus berada di sana sebelum para tamu datang bukan?" wanita itu terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Oh tentu saja, jangan sampai kau terlambat datang di acara pernikahanmu sendiri kan? Apa kau berangkat dengan Yamanaka?"

"Sayangnya pengantin wanitaku sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri." Sai bisa melihat dahi wanita itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Ia sudah berada di Hawaii sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ah… _Souka_. Baiklah aku harus cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat. Aku sudah tua, jadi mudah lelah… titipkan salamku pada Yamanaka. Katakan aku tidak sabar melihatnya menggunakan gaun pengantin! Kalian pasangan yang cocok, sama seperti aku dan suamiku dulu… kami saling mencintai satu sama lain," wajah wanita itu melembut saat membicarakan almarhum suaminya.

"Tentu," sebuah senyuman masih tersungging di wajah Sai.

Sai mengamati wanita paruh baya itu sampai ia masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka lebar, menunggu dirinya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci _lamborgini_ miliknya di mantel. Cinta… Perasaan sentimentil itu sudah tak pernah ia rasakan sejak ia memasuki bangku Sekolah menengah. Ia terduduk lama di kursi mobilnya, mencoba memikirkan apakah keputusannya melamar Ino tepat? Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa bahwa Ino adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tepat untuknya. oleh sebab itu ia melamar gadis itu, dan kini untuk pertama kalinya ia meragukan hubungannya dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

.

Sai mengendarai mobilnya dengan pikiran hampa. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak lagi dapat merasakan suatu emosi, apapun jenisnya. Ia hanya melakukan segala sesuatu atas dasar untung dan rugi, begitu pula saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sai menggerakkan tongkat perseneling dan menaikkan kecepatam mobil mewah miliknya, berharap bahwa dengan demikian pikirannya bisa kembali jernih.

Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis yang baik. Ia ramah, cantik, mencintainya, dan juga merupakan anak gadis satu-satunya dari keluarga Yamanaka. Akan tetapi ia merasakan sebuah ketidak nyamanan di dadanya saat mendengar tawa gadis itu dari balik telepon. Mendengar keceriaan sang gadis yang dengan polonya menceritakan tentang kebahagiannya menjelang pernikahan mereka. Ia merasa… bersalah. Ah, apakah akhirnya ia sudah bisa merasakan emosi?

Sai semakin menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya tak memperhatikan lampu jalan yang berkelip menunjukkan warna merah, dan saat sadar semuanya terlambat. Kedua bola mata pemuda itu membesar saat melihat sebuah sepeda motor melaju di depan mobilnya, dengan cepat ia menginjak rem, sadar bahwa itu sia-sia ia berusaha membanting setirnya ke arah kanan.

_**CIITT….. BRAKKKKK **_

Ia merasakan salah satu bagian mobilnya menghantam motor itu, ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat sadar bahwa kini mobilnya tergelincir oleh salju. Sai hanya bisa menutup matanya saat merasakan mobilnya terguling. Tubuh pemuda itu terdorong ke depan, membentur _dashboard_ mobil. Perlahan demi perlahan kesadaran pemuda berambut eboni itu pun menghilang.

…

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang tidur di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia Sakura, tunangannya. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya saat kata-kata itu melintas dalam pikirannya. Tadi saat makan malam ia melamar sang gadis, dengan air mata bercucuran dan raut wajah terkejut gadis itu mengangguk, mengiyakan lamarannya. Dan kemudian Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk menarik gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan mesra, disertai dengan latar sorakan dari pengunjung restoran tempat ia mengajak Sakura makan malam.

Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untuknya. ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lain, begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Akan tetapi mereka saling memiliki, dan ia merasa cukup. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Uhhh… Sasuke," Sasuke merasa bersalah karena tingkahnya membuat gadisnya terjaga, akan tetapi kekhawatiran itu lenyap saat melihat mata gadis itu masih tertutup. Sepertinya ia hanya bergumam dalam tidurnya. Sasuke hendak mencium kening gadis itu saat lagi-lagi Sakura bergumam.

"Aku mencintaimu," Tubuh Sasuke mematung. Rasa bahagia menyergap tubuhnya, Sakura sangat mencintainya. Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" bisik Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mendecih saat mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya. dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja tempat dimana ponselnya berada.

"Halo," jawab Sasuke dingin, ia tidak suka saat seseorang menggangu momen-momen intimnya dengan Sakura.

"_Hei, jangan marah padaku. Aku tahu hari ini kau cuti karena ingin menghabiskan malam dengan tunanganmu. Oh tak usah memberitahuku aku tahu gadis berambut merah muda itu pasti menerima lamaranmu_," Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjang miliknya. Lagi, perasaan bahagia itu menyergap tubuhnya. _"Rei tidak bisa datang. Ia sakit_." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Kau ingin aku menggantikannya…" tebak Sasuke dingin.

_"Oh ayolah, aku butuh bartender. Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat untuk hari ini."_

"Tiga kali lipat. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai," Sasuke menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sasuke mengambil kunci motor miliknya dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang. Ia mencium lembut bibir Sakura, tak ingin membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpi indahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali terlihat di wjah Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum kau bangun, tidurlah yang nyenyak…"

.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kencang, mengingat saat ini sudah tengah malam, sehingga ia tak perlu berhati-hati dan merasa khawatir akan kemungkinan seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba melintas di depannya. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya, perasaan bahagia membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia mencintai Sakura, sangat mencintai gadis itu. Oleh sebab itu ia melamarnya, mengikatnya dalam ikatan resmi, meski pada kenyataannya mereka sudah tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Ia ingin meproklamirkan bahwa gadis musim semi itu adalah miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah lampu jalan yang masih berwarna hijau. Ia merasa tak perlu untuk memperlambat laju motornya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melewati persimpangan. Dan semuanya terlambat saat Sasuke melihat sebuah cahaya yang terang menyinari dirinya, membutakan matanya. Semuanya terasa seperti berada dalam gerak lambat, ia bisa mendengar suara decit rem, dan mobil yang mencoba memutar arah. Tapi itu semua terlambat, semuanya terlambat… dan sebuah tabrakan menghentakkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Sakura…" hanya gadis itu yang ada pikiranya saat semuanya memburam dan menghitam.

**TBC**


End file.
